


Home

by AnjaWritingsx



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Betrayal, Boys In Love, Clary is stubborn, First Kiss, Little bit of Malec love, Love Confessions, M/M, Magnus meddles between Raphael and Simon, Panic Attack, Post 1x13, Raphael loves his fledgling, Simon has nightmares, Simon loves Raphael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 16:51:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10194329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnjaWritingsx/pseuds/AnjaWritingsx
Summary: Set after 1x13.A week after his betrayal Simon has nightmares.Jace, Alec, Magnus and Isabelle want to bring him back to Raphael but Clary refuses.Surely she could be the one to help her friend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Anon said:  
> Saphael prompt post 1x13  
> The week after of the betrayal, Simon wakes up every night terrified after a nightmare. Magnus, Alec, Jace and Izzy want to go to Raphael for help but Clary doesn't want to because she is convinced that only she can help him. During the interrogation with Aldertree, who threats him, Simon has a strong panic attack. His friends bring him to Magnus. Clary is still against this. Magnus has asked to Raphael and the clan to go there. When Simon sees Raphael, starts to cry, falls to his knees, hugs him and tells Raphael that is in love with him. All of this in front of everyone. And then Raphael kisses Simon.
> 
>  
> 
> Here you go dear Anon! I hope you enjoy it!

_“Well, well, well.’’ Camille chuckled as she walked around Raphael._

_Raphael was hanging against a cross, hands and feet tied tightly against the wood. He hissed at Camille, baring his fangs. Camille raised an eyebrow and smirked._

_“What are you gonna do, Raphael? You have nowhere to go.’’ Camille said. “You know, this is what happens when you overthrow me. After everything I’ve done for you and the clan.’’ She hissed._

_“No! No, let him go! Please!’’_

_Camille rolled her eyes and turned around to look at Simon. Simon was sitting on a chair, his arms tied behind his back and his legs tied to the chair. He was wriggling around, trying desperately to get free of his bindings. He looked back up at Camille with a pleading look._

_“P-Please, I’m begging you.’’ Simon said, still wriggling around on the chair. “Don’t hurt him. **Please.**  You can have me, take me instead.’’_

_“How sweet,’’ Camille cooed. “Do you see that Raphael? Your little fledgling is willing to die for you. Unfortunately he’s the reason your here.’’ She trailed her fingers down his cheek._

_Simon let out a growl. “Don’t touch him!’’ He hissed, baring his fangs._

_Camille laughed, tossing her head back. “Oh my sweet, innocent, little caramel. You’re in no position to make commands. You are the one who set me free, so technically **you**  are the one doing this to Raphael.’’_

_Simon shook his hand frantically. “No. No! I’d never hurt him! Please, just let him go. I-I’ll do anything you want. I’ll sign anything you want! Just please,’’ Simon hiccuped, tears rolling down his cheeks. “I’m begging you. Let him go. Please.’’_

_Camille smiled. “Cute.’’ She then dropped her smile and signaled for her followers to open the window. Simon looked up and his heart dropped. It was daytime._

_“NO!’’ Simon began struggling against his bindings again. “No!’’_

_Raphael growled as they tried to shine sunlight on him via mirrors, guiding the sun rays towards the cross. He too began to struggle against his bindings, trying to get away from the sun light that was coming closer and closer to him._

_“RAPHAEL!’’ Simon cried out helplessly. He had to do something. He had to get free. He needed to save Raphael. He **needed**  Raphael._

_Raphael’s pained scream pierced through his head as he saw how the sunlight touched his hand and traveled up his arm. Simon’s eyes began to water and shook his head._

_“No...’’_

“Simon.’’

__“_ No, please stop. _’’__

__‘’__ Simon!’’

“ _STOP! LEAVE HIM ALONE! _’’__

 _ _“__ SIMON!’’

Simon shot up and looked around. He was panting, his chest heaving with every breathe that he took. Not that he needed to breathe of course. He looked to his left and saw Alec, Magnus, Jace, Isabelle standing by the side of his bed. Clary was sitting on his bed, placing a hand on his shoulder, rubbing it soothingly.

“Simon,’’ Clary whispered, making him look at her. “It was just a nightmare.’’

“He seems to be having those a lot lately,’’ Isabelle sighed. Then it all came back to Simon.

Trying to convince Raphael to let Clary talk to Camille. Sneaking Clary into the chamber where they kept Camille and freeing her. Trying to sneak out but getting caught by Raphael and the rest of his clan.

_  
_

_“_ _I’m disappointed in you.’’_

__

Simon clenched his eyes shut as the words echoed through his head. His heart tugged at the thought of hurting Raphael. He had never intended for this to happen, to have Camille out and about, freely wandering the street of New York. He never wanted to break Raphael’s trust, but he did. And now he didn’t have a home anymore. Ever since he got banished from Hotel Dumort Clary convinced her friends to let Simon stay at the institute.

 

__“Simon’s betrayed us.’’_ _

 

“Hey,’’ Clary said and pulled Simon out from his thoughts. “It’s gonna be okay, Simon.’’

Magnus leaned closer to Alec. “Exactly how long has he had those nightmares?’’

Alec was watching the scene unfold with his arms crossed. “Ever since he got banished from Hotel Dumort?’’ He shrugged. “I’d say that’s about a week ago.’’

Magnus pursed his lips in thought. Simon was a new turned vampire and needed to be among other vampires. He needed to learn how to control his hunger and blood lust but also how to control the new abilities he received when he became a vampire. “I don’t think it’s good for him to be here.’’

Clary turned to Magnus and frowned. “Why not?’’

“He’s a vampire, Clary.’’ Jace sighed. “He doesn’t belong in the institute he belongs with his clan.’’

“Well, he can’t go back there.’’ Clary frowned, rubbing Simon’s back as he tried to calm his unnecessary breathing.

Alec raised an unimpressed eyebrow. “And why not?’’

“Because they will kill him on sight!’’ Clary snapped and Simon flinched. Raphael wanted him dead. “I’m not letting anything happen to him.’’

“I can talk to Raphael-’’ Magnus began but was cut short by another outburst from Clary.

“I said no!’’ She said furiously. “To you he might be just a vampire but he is __my__  best friend!’’

“Clary, this is not your decision to make.’’ Jace said. “It’s Simon’s life, he needs to learn how to control his vampire urges. He can’t learn that here.’’

Clary got up from her spot on the bed and crossed her arms, her eyes burning with fire. She wasn’t going to let Simon go back to Hotel Dumort. Raphael had promised to look after him but he downright dropped him and put a kill order above his head only because he wanted to help her save her mom. “Simon’s staying here.’’ She hissed. “I can help him. He doesn’t need anyone else. We’ve never needed anyone else.’’

Alec took a step closer, narrowing his eyes and stared her down. “And since when are you calling the shots?’’ His voice was laced with hatred towards the smaller girl.

Clary however, didn’t seem intimidated and stared right back into Alec’s eyes. “Since it’s about my best friend.’’

Isabelle had taken Clary’s spot on the bed. Simon had calmed down but was now rubbing his head. His head was pounding and he rubbed at his temples. Could vampires get head aches? He wasn’t completely sure but he was getting tired of all this arguing going on.

“Guys!’’ Isabelle snapped at them, noticing Simon’s discomfort. “This isn’t helping. Clary’s right, he can’t go back to Hotel Dumort now that he has a kill order above his head.’’

Clary smirked in triumph at Alec but that quickly disappeared when Isabelle continued. “But he can’t stay here either.’’

“Why not?!’’

“Because he’s a downworlder, Clary!’’ Jace said irritated. “We are used to him but there are Shadowhunters who are not so keen on downworlders.’’

“There’s also Aldertree who banned all downworlders from the institute,’’ Alec said, crossing his arms. “So there’s that.’’

Magnus huffed and bumped his elbow against Alec’s side. Alec looked at him and reached out to him, his hand sliding down his arm. It seemed as a simple gesture to the rest, but Magnus had trouble not melting on the inside.

“He said Simon could stay here as long as he wished.’’ Clary huffed.

“Yes, but I don’t think he meant forever.’’ Isabelle sighed as Simon was now calm, looking at the others.

“I can go, if I’m a bother.’’ Simon mumbled. “I can take care of myself.’’

Clary whipped around so fast that her hair flew in Alec’s face. He spluttered when he had some of her hairs in his mouth, frowning and wiping his mouth.

“You’re not going anywhere!’’ Clary persisted. “You can stay here as long as you want.’’

Simon forced a smile.

 

.

 

This wasn’t working, Simon thought as he bumped into another pole Clary had set down. Clary sighed and shook her head. Simon had to figure out his vampire speed and she thought it was a good idea to let him do a parcour to help him learn to control it. Sadly enough it didn’t go so well.

“Simon!’’ Clary sighed, throwing her hands up in the air. “Focus!’’

“I am focussing!’’ Simon snapped back. “You just don’t understand how hard this is!’’

Lydia walked over, clearing her throat. “Sorry for interrupting but Simon, Aldertree requested to see you.’’

Simon sighed and got up, wiping his pants. “I’m coming.’’

Simon followed Lydia to his office, she let him inside and smiled reassuringly before closing the door. Victor Aldertree was standing on his balcony so Simon walked over, coughing loudly to make his presence known. Aldertree turned around and smiled politely.

“Ah, Simon.’’ He said, walking inside his office and towards his desk. “Sit down.’’

Simon sat down on the chair opposite his desk. He wrung his hands together in his lap and looked at Aldertree. “So.’’ He said slowly. “You said you wanted to see me?’’

Aldertree nodded. “I did. It has come to my intention that you and your friends are responsible for setting Camille free.’’

“We are...’’ Simon mumbled, but added quickly: “But it was necessary. She knew where the Book of the White was and we needed the Book to wake up Clary’s mom.’’

Aldertree lifted his hand, signaling Simon to stop talking. “I know all about your little adventures.’’ He reached into the drawer of his desk and pulled out a tablet. He swept across the screen before turning it to show Simon. “Do you know what this is, Simon?’’

Simon felt like he was going to hurl. On the photo’s were mundanes, covered in blood and with vampire bite marks. There were elder mundanes, young adults and to Simon’s horror even children. He closed his eyes and turned his head away, not wanting to see more. This was disgusting.

“The most disgusting thing I’ve ever seen?’’ He asked, looking back at Aldertree as he turned the tablet off. Aldertree leaned forward on his desk and folded his hands together.

“They are vampire dens,’’ He said. “Camille’s vampire dens. Or at least, they are dens from the vampire’s she has turned.’’

Simon stomach twisted and he gulped. He didn’t know Camille was capable of doing such a thing. “And what does this have to do with me?’’

“You are going to find Camille for me.’’ Aldertree said, leaning back in his chair.

Simon’s eyes widened. “What? Me? Why me? I’m not even that long a vampire, Camille has been doing this for like- 500 years!’’

“You’re the reason she’s walking around free,’’ He asked Simon, looking at him pointedly. “Aren’t you?’’

Simon sighed and closed his eyes. “And what if I don’t find her?’’

Aldertree leaned back forward, resting his arms on his desk. “Then I have no other option than to not only burn you alive but also the clan where you and Camille were part of.’’ He smiled slyly. “You don’t want that to happen, do you Simon?’’

Simon’s breathe hitched. No. _Raphael._ “No- No. I-I’ll find her.’’

“Fantastic!’’ Aldertree smiled. “I’ll give you two weeks to find her, that should be enough right?’’

Simon felt dizzy. He nodded and got up to leave the office when Aldertree motioned he could go. He walked out and leaned against the wall, suddenly feeling lightheaded. He was breathing air he didn’t need, his chest heaving with every sharp in take. This was ridiculous, he didn’t need to breathe but he still felt like he was suffocating. Why was his chest tightening? His vision became blurry, still breathing harshly.

“Simon?’’ He heard a voice ask, only it seemed like the person was standing on the other side of the institute. “Are you okay?’’

Simon looked up to see who was talking to him and he blinked in surprise. Since when were there two Isabelle’s in this institute. And since when did the room start spinning? His breathing was turning into small, harsh gasps and he felt like he was going to collapse. He tumbled forward and Isabelle caught him in her arms just in time.

“Jace! ALEC!’’ She called desperately as she tried to keep Simon standing. Alec and Jace came running around the corner.

“What’s going on?’’ Alec asked but paused when he saw Simon’s state.

“We need to get him to Magnus. Where is he?’’ Jace asked, eyeing Simon with wide eyes. He turned to Alec when he didn’t respond to his question. “Alec!’’

“What?’’ He asked with big eyes. “Oh- Magnus- He’s- Uh- In his loft.’’

“Then we’ll bring him there.’’ Jace said and helped Isabelle holding Simon up, wrapping his arm around his waist and Simon’s arm around his shoulder.

Clary rushed over. “Simon, oh my god.’’ She gasped. “What happened?’’

“He’s having a panic attack.’’ Alec mumbled as he typed a text to Magnus.

“Vampire’s can have panic attacks?’’ She fiercely shook her head. “Doesn’t matter, we should bring him to my room.’’

“Don’t need to,’’ Jace said as he and Isabelle walked past her with a still heavy breathing Simon. “We’re bringing him to Magnus.’’

“What? No! Not Magnus, I can hel-’’

“Clary, he needs help from someone who understands what they’re doing!’’ Alec snapped, Clary closing her mouth. Alec’s phone pinged and he smiled. “He’s home. Let’s go.’’

He took Simon over from Isabelle and together with Jace they walked out the institute, Isabelle and Clary hot on their heels. When they arrived Magnus threw the door open and gestured for them to bring Simon to the couch. He mentioned Alec over.

“I called Raphael and the clan.’’ He whispered once Alec was close and placed his hand on his forearm. “They could be here any minute.’’

Alec smiled and nodded, blushing slightly as Magnus ran his hand up his arm. “Thanks, Magnus. That means a lot.’’

Simon was sitting on the couch, Isabelle next to him and helping him to get his breathing under control. The doorbell rang and Magnus walked to the door, opening it and smiling brightly.

“Ah Hello **Raphael**!’’ Magnus said loud enough for Simon to hear.

Simon froze, his entire body going rigged as Clary bawls her firsts upon seeing Raphael. Raphael eyed Magnus and then walked inside into the living room, his clan following behind. Raphael paused, however, and hissed when he saw the Shadowhunters and Simon in the living room.

“What are they doing here?’’ Raphael hissed, baring his fangs.

“I’m his boyfriend.’’ Alec deadpanned, nodding over to Magnus. “I think I have every right to come over when I want.’’

Simon eyed Raphael with big eyes. All of a sudden his body started trembling and let his emotions go. Tears dripped down his cheeks as he hiccuped.

“Rapha.’’ Simon sniffled. Raphael didn’t dare to look Simon in the eye. It was now that Simon noticed how tired Raphael looked. “I am so sorry.’’

He looked at the clan behind him, breaking down then. “To all of you.’’ He sobbed. “I just- I thought it was the only way to wake Jocelyn up. But-’’ He took in a shaky breathe. “I am truly sorry.’’

He then looked back to Raphael. “Especially to you, Rapha. You’ve been there since the beginning and-’’ Simon closed his eyes and whimpered through his sobs. “I betrayed you. I hurt you and I never, never intended for that to happen. You stuck by my side since the beginning and-’’ Another whimper. “Those were the best days of my undead live so far. And without you- None of it makes senses anymore.’’

Raphael had been glaring at Simon at the beginning of his speech, but his grudge was slipping and the hardness in his eyes turned to something softer. Simon couldn’t be... No. He wouldn’t. He loved Clary.

“I need you around like how I needed air when I was alive,’’ Simon sniffled. “I can’t live without you Raphael, I don’t want too.’’ He sank to his knees as he felt his legs gave out, sobs racking through him. “Because I love you, Rapha. I am so crazy in love with you and I think I’m losing my- mmhph!’’

Simon’s eyes widened as Raphael sped up to him and cupped his face, pressing his mouth against his own and successfully shut him up. Raphael kissed Simon with a burning passion, trying to show him he had missed him too. That he needed him too. Simon’s lips tasted salty from his tears. Simon whimpered and clutched Raphael’s suite tight in his fists, pulling himself closer against him and kissed him back hard. Eventually Raphael pulled away an Simon threw himself at him, his arms around his neck and burying his face in his shoulder, crying again. Only this time they were happy tears. Raphael soothingly stroked his hair before slipping one arm under his knees and the other across his back, lifting him up bridal style.

“Simon-’’ Clary said, wanting to step closer but Magnus held her back, shaking his head. Clary looked from him back to Raphael and Simon and stayed where she was, watching the scene unfold in front of her with wide eyes.

“Come on, bébé.’’ Raphael whispered and smiled at his clan. “Let’s bring you home.’’

Simon whimpered happily at the word ‘home’. He reached up to brush his nose against Raphael’s jaw, pressing a kiss against it then. Raphael smiled, swearing that he felt his undead heart flutter in his chest. He locked eyes with Clary and for a second they held a silent conversations.

Clary’s eyes were practically begging him, _Please, take care of him. You have his heart, don’t break it._

Raphael nodded curtly towards her before speeding out of Magnus’ loft. Simon clung tighter to him and couldn’t help but feel that he already was home.

Because his home wasn’t Hotel Dumort anymore, Raphael was his home.

Simon smiled and closed his eyes, resting his head against Raphael’s shoulder.

He was home.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was my very first prompt I've ever written. AAAAHH!  
> I've another one waiting for me, a malec prompt about 2x10 and I'm very, very excited to write that one!
> 
> Dear anon, I hope you liked it! Let me know what you thought.
> 
> If you want to send me a prompt, you can do that here: 
> 
> [Anjawritingsx](http://anjawritingsx.tumblr.com/)


End file.
